Construction projects typically include the demolition, transportation and reconstruction of materials. In a typical home construction or renovation, materials may be passed into or out of the house through a window frame or doorway. Materials that hit the window frame or doorway can cause damage, requiring repair or replacement. Even if workers use great care to avoid any damage, passing materials through windows or doors is likely to cause some damage eventually. Such damage results in lost time and money devoted to cleanup and repair.
To minimize the potential for damage, workers may place cloth or plastic material over window sills or flooring to protect them from minor damage. However, cloth and plastic material do not protect from moderate or severe impacts, and provide little protection against significant damage such as breaks or indentations in the window sill, door frame, molding, flooring or other exposed surface. Thus, there exists a need to protect spaces such as window frames and door frames while materials are passed through.
Construction projects also produce debris such as dust and small pieces of work materials. For example, a worker sawing wood inside a building produces sawdust, splinters, wood shavings, small pieces of unused wood and similar debris. Further, debris may fall or scatter while transporting materials inside a building. Without a means to contain the debris at the work site, the fallen and scattered debris must be cleaned up. This requires in additional time and effort, increasing the overall cost of the construction project.
To combat this problem, one approach is to cover flooring, doorways or holes with cloth or plastic material. For example, a tarp may be placed on the floor to catch materials dropped during the construction process. While this method prevents materials from coming into direct contact with the floor, a tarp does not prevent the dispersion of debris throughout the surrounding areas. For example, sawdust may blow into adjacent rooms, or paint may splatter onto ceilings or walls. Despite the use of a tarp, the sawdust and paint still must be cleaned up. Thus, there exists a need to contain debris while working on or transporting materials inside a building or structure.
The present invention reduces or eliminates the risk of damage to spaces while transporting materials into, out of, or within a building or structure. The present invention also reduces or eliminates the effort required to clean up after working on or transporting materials inside a building or structure. These and other advantages and features will become apparent in view of the following description.